


Sentence

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: "...он всегда стоял слишком близко, смотрел слишком пристально, говорил слишком честно". Встреча Дина и Каса в Чистилище.





	Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Земную жизнь пройдя до половины...  
> …Дин очутился в сумрачном лесу. Его ангел исчез, и охотник в одиночку пытается выбраться из густого леса – населенного как чудовищами, так и своими воспоминаниями. Вскоре Кас приходит ему на помощь. Он всегда будет приходить к нему на помощь - что бы ни случилось.  
> S7.23

      Красноглазая голова твари, помедлив лишь мгновение, скользнула в темную траву, и Дин на всякий случай наподдал по ней ногой, отбросив в кусты.  
      — Не демон, — хмыкнул охотник, разворачиваясь ко второму чудовищу, тоже красноглазому, но всему игольчатому, похожему на помесь демона и дикобраза. Дин собрался полоснуть существо по подобию горла, но тварь оказалась проворнее и чуть не задела охотника многопалой когтистой ладонью. Он пнул ее ногой в живот, надеясь разорвать дистанцию: что-то подсказывало — голыми руками к колючкам лучше не прикасаться. Тварь, ловко сгруппировавшись, ощетинившись; яд тускло поблескивал на иглах. Дин ринулся вперед, уклонился от выпада когтистой длани и срубил ее, перекувырнувшись под локтем чудовища. Ладонь отлетела легко, видимо, кости у ядовитого дикобраза были не слишком прочные; брызнула красно-коричневая кровь.  
      — Не левиафан, — сделал вывод охотник, отходя и наблюдая, как тварь с ревом разворачивается к нему. — Что ж, никогда не поздно изучить бестиарий-другой.  
      ***  
       _Ранее_  
        
      — Очнись, — повелительный голос кажется совершенно чужим. Дин открывает глаза: вокруг мгла, густая и враждебная. Его кто-то окликнул, или показалось?..  
      — Хорошо, — доносится из-за спины. Уже мягче, и Дин узнает Каса.  
      — Нужно убираться отсюда.  
      Он говорит почти как… нормальный. Сон? Последнее, что Дин помнит… Ох! Нет, это определенно не сон. Охотник тяжело поднимается с земли, в голове немного мутно от недавнего взрыва, но на руках нет черной липкой грязи. Все-таки сон?..  
      Кастиэль стоит перед ним как единственный оплот реальности — непонятной и ненадежной реальности братьев Винчестеров, да и всех охотников за сверхъестественным. Вокруг темный призрачный лес. Впрочем, ангел уже бывал в его снах.  
      — Где мы?  
      — Ты не знаешь? — он спрашивает так, будто Дин является экспертом в игре «угадай лес по форме деревьев».  
      — Последнее, что я помню, — как мы замочили Дика, — охотник приглушает непроизвольную улыбку, чуть не возникшую на губах от вида серьезного Каса. Мог бы хоть раз порадоваться победе как нормальный человек!.. В смысле, ангел. Ну, почти нормальный.  
      — А куда он попадет после смерти? — Кас собран и смертельно серьезен. И Дин по-прежнему не может понять, является ли эта серьезность признаком выздоровления или гранью безумия.  
      — Каждая из этих душ — монстр, — продолжает ангел. — Сюда они попадают, чтобы вечно охотиться друг на друга.  
      — Мы в Чистилище? — Дин всматривается в непроницаемое спокойное лицо. — Как нам выбраться отсюда?  
      — Скорей всего нас разорвут на куски, — в словах Каса не слышится ни страха, ни иронии. Похоже, он наконец-то пришел в норму. Хорошо. Дин оглядывается вокруг, что, вообще-то, должен был сделать в первую очередь, если бы Кас не занял все его внимание.  
       _Твари бесшумно кружат, изучая новую, доселе невиданную двуногую добычу; круглые алые глаза светятся, предвкушая пиршество._  
      — Кас, нам лучше бы убра… — охотник обернулся к другу. — Кас?  
      Ангел исчез. Вот и поговорили. Должно быть, Кас и вправду пришел в норму — надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы, умея летать меж мирами, остаться в этом месте.  
      Почуяв исчезновение ангелической угрозы, твари, рыча, приблизились.  
      ***  
        
      Разъяренное чудовище бросилось наДина; из отсеченной культи сочилась кровь, красные глаза полыхали злобой. Охотник пропустил тварь вперед и вонзил нож в основание покрытой иглами шеи. Лезвие вошло легко, кровь брызнула в лицо мужчины, и чудовище медленно завалилось ничком в темную траву. Позади что-то хрустнуло; Дин, втайне ожидавший этого, моментально развернулся чтобы всадить пулю в безобразное тело третьего монстра. Этот был толст, тяжел и покрыт чем-то средним между паутиной и змеиной чешуей. Похоже, одной пули будет недостаточно. Что-то мазнуло по руке, и охотник почувствовал, как ноги отрываются от земли. Тварь схватила его подобием паутинного щупальца и изо всех сил швырнула вправо. Дин врезался в дерево, едва успев сгруппироваться так, чтобы не напороться на собственный нож; пистолет вылетел из руки. Проклятье!  
      Боль от удара пронзила все тело, но охотник давно научился говорить ей «подожди». Змеевидная паукообразная уже была рядом, стремясь раздавить добычу огромным чешуйчатым брюхом. Дин уклонился от удара, перекатившись за деревья; искать пистолет времени не было. Нож против толстой шкуры монстра, нож и… Мужчина огляделся и побежал, тварь последовала за ним. Внезапно нога подогнулась, и охотник рухнул во влажную траву. Тварь с победным бульканьем устремилась к нему, взвиваясь на желеобразных отростках, заменявший ей ноги, и желая раздавить свой ужин; Дин видел нависшее над ним, заслонившее тусклый сумеречный свет, грязное брюхо. Чмавк! — выскочивший в последний момент из-под твари Дин запрыгнул ей на спину, вминая чудовище в корявое бревно с торчащим вверх длинным суком, которое охотник заприметил ранее. Тварь заревела и задергалась, насаженная на импровизированную острогу. Теперь контрольный отрез головы, поиск единственного пистолета, а затем…  
        
      Бежать. Охотник покидал мертвых страшилищ, не зная, привлечет ли древняя кровь их коллег или нет. Рисковать он не собирался. Бежать. Найти место поспокойнее. Есть ли оно в Чистилище? Есть ли вообще конец этому лесу?  
      Впрочем, сперва надо позаботиться об оружии. Почему-то охотнику казалось, что первые три твари не были самыми крупными в этом «божественном заповеднике». У него один антидемонический нож и пять патронов. И почему же он не захватил полный боекомплект, ведь всего-то лишь собрался поохотиться на левиафана! В его собственной, весьма и весьма урбанистичной резиденции. И как же Дин не догадался, что в следующую секунду окажется в центре доисторической природы?!  
      Решив, что удалился на достаточное расстояние, Дин остановился и отдышался. Кровь пульсировала, мышцы болели от бега и ушибов. Охотнику удалось разыскать подходящее небольшое деревце; с трудом он срубил бедолагу ножом. Почему-то Дин ожидал, что оно будет сочиться кровью. В каком идиотском мультфильме он видел такую сцену?..  
      Охотник огляделся по сторонам: лес казался одинаковым и безжизненным. Никаких приближающихся тварей. Отлично. Дин поднял голову: безлистные деревья черной паутиной заслоняли грязноватое серо-коричневое небо. Ему известно немало тварей, путешествующих поверху, но, все-таки, их процент по сравнению с наземными невелик. К тому же сверху лучше обзор, поэтому Дин, стараясь не уронить стволик срубленного деревца, взобрался на другое, большое, высокое и необитаемое на вид, и принялся срезать с будущего оружия мелкие веточки.  
        
      Вот тогда пришли мысли. Нож плавно скользил по стволу, срезая ветки и кору. Щепки с легким шорохом падали вниз.  
      Дин устал. Или, вернее, он думал, что устал, когда все это случилось: поглотивший души Кас-бог, раскаивающийся Кас, выпускающий обратно в Чистилище души… Сгинувший в водохранилище Кас, впустивший в мир левиафанов во главе с Диком Романом.  
      Почему он забрал тот плащ?..  
      Щелк, щелк… кора деревца острыми стружками падает вниз, обнажая бледную сердцевину.  
      Чем больше Дин пытался забыть о Кастиэле, тем больше он его вспоминал. Охотник говорил: «Я не желаю слышать больше ничего о Касе», «Кас мертв». Чем чаще он говорил это, тем чаще его мысли занимал ушедший навсегда ангел. Ушедший. Навсегда.  
      Тело так и не нашли, и это бесило Дина больше всего. Опять эта «божественная лазейка». Хотелось ли ему, чтобы Кас был жив?  
      Чем больше он молчал о нем, тем больше думал. Все произошло слишком внезапно, или ему просто так казалось? Когда он потерял своего друга? Мог ли он… предотвратить все это?  
      Нож соскользнул на особо твердом сучке, и Дин выругался, попав себе лезвием по пальцу. Алые капли, зарождавшиеся на порезе, казались неестественно яркими в сумерках Чистилища. Охотник сунул палец в рот, слизывая солоноватую жидкость. Кстати, чем тут питаться?  
      С удивлением Дин обнаружил, что ему совершенно не хочется есть. «А жаль», — подумал охотник, неожиданно осознав, что проблема питания могла бы надолго отвлечь его от проблемы воспоминаний. Усилием воли он попытался заставить себя прекратить думать обо всем этом, но тщетно. Прошлое падало наДина кусками, как фигурки в тетрисе, вот только ни нажать паузу, ни выйти из игры он не мог. Должно быть, это свойство Чистилища.  
      «На колени». Холодный, отстраненный голос нового существа, забравшего внешность и душу Каса. Есть ли у ангелов душа?  
      «Извини, Дин». Странный, полный неизвестно чего, прощальный взгляд пронзительно-синих глаз. Будто вернувшийся на мгновение прежний Кас…  
      Охотник зажмурился и потряс головой, отгоняя видение. С таким же успехом он мог бы отгонять ветер.  
      С тех пор, как Кастиэля поглотила вода, воспоминания о времени, проведенном с ним, не оставляли Дина. Странно, ведь они так мало разговаривали друг с другом. Разговаривали о чем-то действительно важном. Правильно ли это было?  
      Дин думал, что считал Каса просто другом. Какое там, поначалу он считал его опасной, не заслуживающей доверия обузой, райским посланником, — да только как можно хорошо относиться к ангелам, если живешь с открытыми глазами? Разве не их непосредственные обязанности выполняли охотники за нечистью, пока пернатые прохлаждались в Елисейских Полях?  
      Но он всегда стоял слишком близко, смотрел слишком пристально, говорил слишком честно. Ангелу удалось то, что было не под силу ни веренице прекрасных возлюбленных, ни даже родному брату — проникнуть в душу Дина Винчестера. Жизнь охотника нелегка и полна потерь, и Дин придерживался принципа «не найдешь — не потеряешь». Не потеряешь — не будет больно. Разве жизнь и так недостаточно трудна?  
      И тем не менее, Кастиэль проник в его душу и занял там место; тогда, во время его божественного правления, Дин еще не осознавал, насколько большое.  
      ***  
        
      Охотник приподнял голову, оторвавшись от почти законченной работы. Что-то не так. Сунув в ножны клинок и ухватив поудобнее свежеобструганный заточенный с одного конца шест, Дин огляделся по сторонам. Никого, или затаились. Что-то не так. Слишком тихо.  
      Здесь не было ни насекомых, ни птиц — это Дин отметил сразу — но лес все равно не существовал безмолвно. Падали отсыхающие ветки, слабые потоки ветра шевелили траву и деревья, что-то где-то шебуршалось, возможно, доисторические тараканы, праздновавшие отсутствие своих древних врагов — левиафанов.  
      Внезапно страшная мысль пронзила голову Дина, и в тот же момент на него, ломая крыльями сухие ветки, налетела стая летучих мышей. Дин замахнулся посохом, совершенно забыв, что находится на дереве, и, не удержав равновесия, полетел вниз.  
        
      Ему повезло, что такое быстрое перемещение жертвы обескуражило тварей. А не повезло, что он, собственно, забрался достаточно высоко. Больно везде и сразу.  
      Охотник поднялся, чертыхаясь, а твари уже летели на него. Никакие это были не летучие мыши, больше всего они напомнили небольших птеродактилей. Что ж ты, Боженька, хранишь у себя столько уродцев? Никогда не пробовал уничтожать неудачные эксперименты?  
      Дин размахивал палкой, сшибая летучих тварей, но их было слишком много. Одна впилась охотнику в плечо. Длинные и острые зубы, пронзительная боль. Остальные, вопя, кружили, мешаясь друг другу. Похоже, они не слишком умны. Или пока Дину везет. В особом, винчестеровском стиле, но везет.  
      Улучив мгновение, он оторвал от себя самого ловкого птеродактиля и швырнул его в стаю собратьев. Половина тварей валялась на земле вокруг Дина, оглушенные или мертвые — надо проверить потом. Стая, пронзительно вопя, отступила. А ведь Дин только успел подумать о том, что надо откусить одной голову в качестве психической атаки!  
      Впрочем, вряд ли бы это сработало. Охотник сомневался, что, проведя вечность в охоте друг за другом, у кого-то здесь еще сохранилась психика.  
      ***  
        
      Удостоверившись, что лежащие на земле твари мертвы, Дин убрался подальше. Определить направление здесь невозможно, так что, наверное, все равно, куда идти. Вскоре охотник присел отдохнуть. О многом нужно было подумать.  
      Если в Чистилище попадают монстры, почему Дин здесь? Даже если его приняли за монстра, охотник не помнил, чтобы умирал. Сэм тоже был рядом — почему его нет здесь? Почему только Дин — потому что он убил Дика? Бессмыслица.  
      Дин вспомнил ту мысль, что пришла ему в голову раньше. Если это Чистилище, то дохлые левиафаны во главе с свежеоткинувшимся Диком сейчас, должно быть, рыщут по этому лесу в поисках его, Дина. И Кастиэля.  
      Охотник вздохнул. Стоило лишь на секунду поверить в то, что Кас стал прежним, что ему можно доверять, как ангел смылся, не попрощавшись. А ведь…  
      — Не надо! — Дин и не заметил, что произнес это вслух, но воспоминания вновь посыпались на него.  
      Когда Кас умер… Дин скучал по нему и не раз ловил себя на мысли, что слишком сильно. Что он привязался к своему ангелу крепче, чем следовало.  
      Когда у Сэмми появились галлюцинации, Дин надеялся, что борьба с ними его как-то отвлечет от собственных. Не галлюцинаций, но воспоминаний. О растрепанном синеглазом ангеле в бежевом плаще, порой нелепом, порой строгом, но всегда таком… близком. Похоже, Дин не испытывал к нему интереса потому, что всегда считал, что Кас и так принадлежит ему. Всегда готовый прийти на помощь, его личный ангел-хранитель.  
      Не потому ли Дин испытал такую боль, узнав, что Кас не стал делиться с ним своими проблемами? Позволил ему наслаждаться семейной жизнью, пока сам был на войне! Почему не попросил о помощи? Хоть Дин и человек, но наверняка смог бы помочь хоть чем-то! Дин ведь всегда его звал, и Кас являлся по первому требованию. Что мешало ему позвать Дина?  
      Это было обидно и непонятно, но охотник никогда не признался бы в этом никому. Тогда он начал думать, что Кас не воспринимает их всерьез. Ангел, живущий со времен сотворения мира. Кем ему кажутся люди?  
      Может, он уже и не раз приходил на помощь каким-то другим охотникам, жившим столетия раньше Дина…  
      Впрочем, ничем хорошим та война не закончилась. И Дин так и не узнал, зачем Кас все это устроил. Все эти поглощения душ, наведение порядка, а потом… «Прости, Дин». Обратись Кас к нему раньше, когда война на небесах только началась, ничего бы этого не произошло, Дин был уверен. И потому не мог простить. Ни себя, ни Каса.  
      Но ангел умер, разорванный левиафанами, и хоть его смерть и скрыла вода, Дину не раз снились об этом кошмары. Он вспоминал Каса слишком часто для того, кто «не простил».  
      В конце концов охотник пришел к выводу, что он, наверное, слегка влюбился в своего ангела. Никаких особенных гомосексуальных желаний он у себя раньше не замечал, да, впрочем, и собственную влюбленность заметил только когда объект страсти исчез. Может, так оно и бывает, откуда ему знать? Есть же бисексуалы, и многим девушкам это даже идет. Может, и можно провести полжизни, не подозревая, что тебе нравятся не только женщины.  
      В общем, свои соображения Дин воспринял достаточно легко. Какая теперь разница? Кас мертв, и рассказать ангелу о своих чувствах — а точно ли это чувства?.. — Дин не мог.  
      По большому счету, к кому это были чувства? Дин не мог не думать о том, что возьми Кастиэль в сосуды синеглазую брюнетку, Дин бы оказался постели со своим ангелом через пару недель. Он как-то пытался разложить все это по местам: тот факт, что тело Кастиэля на самом деле тело Джимми Новака, который то ли попал в Рай, то ли до сих пор торчит где-то в подсознании ангела, и что кого же на самом деле любит Дин, но через пять минут у охотника заболела голова, и он бросил эти попытки. К черту, то есть, к Богу Джимми, пусть считается, что Кас обладал его внешностью изначально, и точка.  
      Собственно, Кас был мертв, его тела больше не существовало, Дин не узнал причин его глупого поступка и не сказал о своих чувствах. Все это было печально, достойно сожаления и необратимо. И потому можно было отпустить с миром.  
      Вокруг кишели левиафаны, сочась черной грязью, а их Дик сочился одним Винчестерам понятной иронией на каждом телеэкране. Когда это жизнь охотников была веселой и приятной?  
      Собираясь в Колорадо, Дин вздохнул поглубже и отпустил печальные воспоминания, отправившись на встречу с целителем с самым развратным именем на свете. Безумие Сэмми, война с левиафанами — столько всего предстояло сделать, и на сантименты не было времени.  
      ***  
        
      Задумавшись, охотник перестал обращать внимание на окружение, и, как всегда, напрасно. Тварь бросилась на него с земли, раззявив до боли знакомую пасть. Клыки скользнули по уху, и Дин сразу почувствовал кровь, но куда больше его поразил вид левиафана. Без человеческих тел они больше всего напоминали неких дельфиноподобных змей, прекрасно обходящихся без воды. Был ли это Дик Роман, или кто-то из убитых Дином шестерок? Тварь извернулась и ринулась наДина вновь, но охотник был готов к этому. Он выставил перед собой заостренный шест и нанизал на него доисторическую рыбку как на острогу, пригвоздив к земле. Левиафан рычал и бился, но сняться с шеста не разорвав собственную пасть не мог. Дин отрезал его голову и отбросил куда подальше. Кровь черная, левиафанская. Время сращивания… ну, минут десять у него есть же?  
      Охотник собрался бежать снова, но, подняв взгляд, замер. Левиафаны, точно гигантские серые змеи, окружили его. Штук двенадцать. Ломая тяжелыми телами сухие ветки, они приближались неестественно быстро для тюленеподобных сухопутных гадюк. Дин выругался.  
      Как бы сейчас не помешала косточка из горла Дика Романа!  
      Надо прорываться и бежать. А есть ли у него вообще шансы выжить? Двенадцать левиафанов против одного человека? Пять пуль, один нож, и острога, которую еще надо очистить от предыдущего трупа. На это нет времени.  
      Что-то ударило его в спину и вонзило клыки в плоть, боль была такая, что Дина заорал. Он двинул ногой приближавшуюся к нему пасть, отмахнулся ножом по второму склизкому телу, выпустил не причинившую никакого вреда пулю в третьего левиафана. Четвертый вонзил зубы в его локоть. Боли никогда не бывает много…  
      Чудовища набросились на охотника всем скопом, и он понял, что на этот раз ему не выжить. Это конец. Дикая боль в правой ноге. Кровь фонтанирует из левого локтя. Адская боль в укушенной спине. Урчащие и хрипящие левиафаны и громкий яростный звук — кажется, его собственный крик. Ничего. Сейчас будет вспышка архи-адской боли, а потом… потом будет ничего.  
      ***  
        
      Дин открыл глаза. Серо-коричневое небо, слабо видневшееся сквозь сухие густые ветки безжизненных деревьев. Где-то он уже видел такую картинку. Когда они с Касом оказались в Чисти…  
      Память вернулась так мгновенно, что Дин вскочил, судорожно ища оружие и озираясь. Вокруг не было ни левиафанов, ни следов их пиршества. Дин осмотрел свою правую руку — последний раз он видел ее перемалываемой в зубах очередной твари. Ни царапины!  
      У него полный комплект абсолютно здоровых конечностей, даже ранка на пальце, оставленная его собственным ножом, исчезла. А последнее, что Дин помнит — как его разорвала на части стая левиафанов.  
      — Окей, — произнес охотник. Хотелось проговорить это вслух, потому что здесь, похоже, вслух только рычат и кричат. — Окей, я понял. Чистилище — это Ад с самообслуживанием.  
      Дин проверил оружие: шесть пуль, один нож. Выструганный им шест-копьё исчез. Вот оно как. Со своим пришел, со своим и ходи.  
      И охотник пошел. Дальше. Куда? Да какая разница?.. Рано или поздно он наткнется на новых чудовищ, или на оживших старых, или еще на кого-нибудь, кто убьет его, а потом Дин очнется целым и невредимым. Но перед этим испытает адские муки смерти, в совершенно буквальном значении этого словосочетания.  
      Но все-таки… идти лучше, чем стоять на месте.  
      ***  
        
      Встретив у дверей дома целителя демона, Дин словно оказался в своем до-левиафанском прошлом. Он убил ублюдка легко, быстро и с удовольствием. «Как будто и не было всех этих ангелических войн!» — подумал тогда охотник, _и стоящий внизу лестницы Кастиэль поднял на него невинно-небесный взгляд…_  
      Тогда Дин настолько остолбенел, что отвечал на его вопросы машинально, не вдаваясь и не вслушиваясь. Кас жив… Тот ангел, в которого он решил, что влюблен, жив! Как-почему-чтопроизошло-онжив! Он здесь!  
      — Меня зовут Эмануэль, — ровный голос человека, обращающегося к незнакомцу. — Спасибо, что защитили мою жену.  
      «Мою жену». Дину показалось, что он когда-то уже испытывал это странное чувство, возникшее от слов Каса. Может, когда тот поцеловал Мэг? Ревность?..  
      Но что вообще происходит? Похоже, Кас не узнает Дина. Не помнит ничего о своем прошлом. Шел по берегу озера голым, был подобран доброй самаритянкой по воле Господа… Как же легко некоторые избавляются от воспоминаний и сожалений! Теперь ничего из того, что Дин мог бы сказать ангелу, не имело значения.  
      И вот тогда… тогда охотник понял, что действительно _устал_.  
      Заботиться о Сэмми и нечисти уже вошло в привычку, заботиться же о Касе… Не слишком ли это для одного человека? Дин устал. Все так запуталось, но теперь он устал настолько, что не желал ничего распутывать. Кажется, именно о такой усталости толковал Сэм перед его отъездом.  
      Это не прошло и после того, как Кас вернул свои воспоминания. Как сказал, что заслуживает смерти. Как забрал безумие Сэма себе. Как окончательно лишился рассудка. Помешанный ангел — вот чего не хватало этому миру! Помешанного Бога он уже пережил. Дин пробовал шутить, пробовал злиться, даже пробовал радоваться тому, что Кас жив, а Сэмми нормален, — бесполезно. Усталость съедала все эмоции.  
      ***  
        
      Все-таки… нет ничего хорошего в воспоминаниях. Усталость из прошлого охватила Дина настоящего, бредущего в никуда человека, должно быть, единственного человека во всем Чистилище… Недавно спасшего мир, нет, что вы, не надо цветов и салютов, он никогда не ждал особой благодарности… Но запихнуть его сюда за то, что он прикончил Дика Романа?!  
      Впрочем… Дин пожал плечами. Что-то, а справедливость никогда не являлась законом его мира. Он так устал!..  
      Что дальше? Дальше он будет идти, потом на него нападут новые твари, или старые твари, или ожившие убитые им же твари, или левиафаны. Они убьют его, будет дико больно, затем он вырубится и заново воскреснет, а реальность вокруг сделает вид, что ничего не было. И сколько это будет продолжаться? Вечность? Ад охотника — продолжать быть охотником. Да за что, черт побери?!  
      Нет уж, с него хватит! Дин выхватил пистолет и зашвырнул его куда подальше. Туда же последовал нож. О, да, такой концепт отказа от насилия он может понять.  
      Охотник прошел еще немного, пока не понял, что, собственно, может никуда и не идти. Он упал на пожухлую траву, тихо хрустнула пара сухих веточек. Зарешеченное черными ветками мрачное небо. Нет смысла идти. Нет смысла сражаться. Нет смысла жить.  
      ***  
        
      И все равно… Кас, потерявший память, Кас раскаивающийся, Кас безумный… Дин следил за каждым его движением. Не потому, что не доверял, а потому, что ему нравилось. Нравились его черные растрепанные волосы. Пронзительно-синие глаза, манера хмурить брови… Странный контраст резкого точеного профиля с мягким округлым овалом лица. Нежные бледные губы. Его манера двигаться, говорить… Его голос. Даже в безумии он был… замечательный.  
      В этом всегда присутствовала горечь: смотреть на ангела и знать, что Дин никогда не сможет признаться ему в своих чувствах. Вернее, признаться-то он может, только вот положительного ответа на них не будет. Нынешний Кас скорей всего даже не поймет, о чем он говорит.  
      Если у Дина и были когда-то шансы на взаимность, то он упустил их давным-давно. Обвинять в этом собственную ненаблюдательность к себе? Ну уж простите, он был немного занят. Спасал мир от нечисти и все такое.  
      Зато теперь… теперь Дин отдохнет. Местечко, конечно, не райское, но теперь, когда он понял, как тут все работает, никакая сила не заставит его сдвинуться с места. Если кто-то еще хочет его сожрать, пусть приходит сам. Может быть даже… ему удастся тут поспать.  
      Охотник улыбнулся. Он так устал. Хорошо, что Сэмми с ним нет. Он давно уже самостоятельный, он справится. Жаль, что Дину досталась такая одинокая загробная жизнь. Впрочем, никто не будет мешать его отдыху. И напоследок…. Дин представил Кастиэля, его лицо, освещенное солнцем, его глаза — квинтэссенцию небес. Вот уж кто был любимчиком Бога — сколько раз он его воскрешал? Неудивительно, что Кас принял себя за него, если этот засранец ни разу не показался лично. Дин улыбнулся. Прощай…  
      — …Кастиэль.  
        
      — Дин?  
      Это прозвучало так дико и неожиданно, что собравшийся на вечный покой охотник подскочил на месте.  
      — Кас?  
      Ангел стоял в паре метров от него. Потрепанный плащ, серьезное лицо, настороженный взгляд. Он молча смотрел наДина и не делал попыток продолжить разговор. Охотник поднялся, не переставая пялиться на ангела.  
      — Кас, что вообще происходит? Куда ты пропал? Нам надо выбраться отсюда!  
      — Мы не можем, — спокойно произнес Кастиэль. Дин поймал себя на мысли, что смотрит на его губы вместо того, чтобы переваривать информацию.  
      — Почему? — спросил Дин, хотя лишь затем, что ему хотелось еще немного послушать голос ангела. То, что они не могут выбраться из Чистилища, новостью для него не стало. Не могут и не могут. Зато они сейчас вместе.  
      Кас отвел взгляд.  
      — Я… В крови Кроули было заклятье, перемещавшее убийц в загробный мир убитого. На это ушло время, но мне удалось разрушить его.  
      — Так вот почему тебя так долго не было! — Дин хлопнул ангела по плечу. Почему это, казавшееся раньше обыденным действие, вызвало у него такую радость? — Молодец, а теперь давай уберемся отсюда, пока Дик и его дружки не принялись за нас снова!  
      Но ангел лишь съежился и опустил голову, не глядя на охотника.  
      — Кас? В чем дело?  
      Ангел что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.  
      — Что?  
      — Я не могу летать, Дин! — он поднял пронзительно-синий взгляд, в котором читалось отчаянье. — Извини, Дин.  
      Охотник непроизвольно сжал его плечо.  
      — Что за чушь! Ты же только что… Ты ведь… ты ведь не следовал за мной невидимый и пешком?  
      — Конечно нет, Дин, — спокойно ответил Кас, как всегда, не уловив иронии. — Я могу перемещаться, но только в пределах этого мира.  
      — Но разве не ты сказал, что разрушил заклинание?  
      — Так и есть, — кивнул Кастиэль. — Я могу отправить тебя назад в любую минуту.  
      — А себя? — Дин начинал злиться за то, что информацию из ангела приходилось тянуть по крупицам.  
      Ангел вновь опустил голову так, что охотнику были видны только взъерошенные черные волосы.  
      — А себя — нет. Я слишком тяжел, Дин.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — внезапно почувствовав неловкость, он убрал руку с плеча ангела. — Что значит — «слишком тяжел»?  
      — Чистилище, Дин, — Кастиэль вздохнул. — Это место, где души могут очиститься от грехов. Раскаяться, выдержать наказание и очиститься. Пройдя через множество смертей и многие страдания, не возненавидеть Господа и не свернуть с пути Добра. Тогда грешнику будет даровано вознесение.  
      Немногие на это способны. Думаешь, почему ты ожил после того, как тебя разорвали левиафаны? Своей смертью и своей болью ты очистился от грехов прошлого. Ты ведь почувствовал себя легче, когда очнулся во второй раз?  
      — Ну… — Дин задумался. Очнувшись во второй раз, Дин почувствовал усталость и равнодушие. Если это «легче», то он господь бог и левиафан в одном флаконе. — Не особо.  
      — Значит, ты очистился не до конца.  
      Дину показалось, или в голосе Кастиэля прозвучало что-то вроде радости? Однако ангел опять стал серьезным.  
      — Мне же придется умереть множество раз, чтобы искупить мои грехи. Понимаешь, Дин? Я останусь тут надолго, возможно — навсегда.  
      «Тогда я останусь здесь с тобой»… Почему эти слова так сложно выговорить? Потому что в глубине души Дин все равно считает, что Кас заслужил этот «божественный приговор»? Но какой же это приговор, если ангел сам сказал, что они оказались здесь из-за заклинания Кроули?..  
      — Дин, чудовища могут подоспеть в любую минуту, — Кастиэль поднял руку и сделал шаг к охотнику. — Я попробую отправить тебя обра…  
      — Не прикасайся ко мне! — рявкнул Дин с неожиданной даже для самого себя злостью и отскочил в сторону. Кас замер с поднятой рукой, в синих глазах читалось замешательство напополам с удивлением.  
      — Дин, твое место не здесь, — начал было Кастиэль. — Я просто…  
      — Равно как и твое! — отрезал охотник. — Причины, по которым ты здесь — личная месть Кроули и тот факт, что я втянул тебя в убийство Дика Романа! Это — не божественная воля, и ты не обязан ей подчиняться и торчать тут до полного, как ты говоришь, «искупления»!  
      — «Не обязан» — возможно, — холодно произнес Кастиэль. — Но, как я уже говорил, я _не могу_ покинуть это место, не очистившись.  
        
        
      После этого они почти не разговаривали. Дин нашел и подобрал свое оружие — инстинкты автоматически привели его к нужному месту, должно быть, организм охотника совершенно не приемлел отказ от насилия и потому запомнил место, где Дин выкинул пистолет и нож. Ангел молча следовал за ним. Что поразительно — пока никаких монстров не наблюдалось.  
      Услышав легкий шорох крыльев за спиной, Дин резко обернулся, вскинув пистолет и направив его на замершего с поднятой рукой Каса.  
      — Даже и не думай, — процедил охотник в лицо ангелу. — Я останусь здесь столько, сколько захочу!  
      Кастиэль попытался что-то возразить, но Дин оборвал его:  
      — Ты уже однажды пытался навязать свою волю людям — вспомни, что из этого вышло!  
      Это было жестоко, и Дин сам себя тут же проклял за эти слова, но сказанного не воротишь. Кас отшатнулся, словно его ударили, в синих глазах светилась такая боль… Проклятье, что он делает?! Дин понятия не имел, что теперь говорить. Почему он все время грубит вместо того, чтобы сказать Касу… Сказать что?.. Дин уже совсем не был уверен в своих чувствах.  
      Одно дело воображать их себе, когда Кастиэля не было рядом, и совсем другое — ощущать их в реальности. Ангел отвернулся и пошел прочь, Дин смотрел ему вслед — понурая растрепанная фигурка в светлом плаще. Зачем он сказал ему те слова?..  
      Дин одновременно и злился, и жалел ангела. И сочувствовал ему, и хотел утешить, и… хотел. Наверное. Хотя бы попробовать… на вкус его губы, прижать его к себе, запустить руку в темные волосы… Охотник помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные видения.  
      Дин догнал бредущего в чащу леса ангела. Надо извиниться, наверное.  
      — Слушай, Кас… Извини, — неловко начал он. — Я не имел в виду…  
      — Все нормально, Дин, — Кастиэль смотрел на него полными боли синим глазами. — Ты ведь совершенно прав.  
      «Ага, нормально он, как же!» — со злостью подумал охотник, но внезапно взгляд ангела стал бессмысленным, а сам он дернулся, словно кто-то толкнул его в спину. Дин опустил взгляд и с ужасом увидел острое черное окровавленное жало, пронзившее грудь Кастиэля.  
      — Кас!  
      Очертя голову Дин бросился на очередного монстра, охотнику казалось, что лес вокруг стал багровым от его гнева. Он кромсал тварь настолько автоматически и яростно, что не сразу осознал, что та уже давно мертва. Судя по обрубкам, какая-то кожистая пчела-переросток, но сейчас это абсолютно не интересовало Дина. Он поспешил к Касу и склонился над истекающим кровью ангелом.  
      — Не смей! Не смей _опять_ умирать! — рявкнул охотник, обхватив ангела руками. Кас закашлялся, изо рта брызнула кровь. Ангел молча смотрел наДина; внезапно его губы приоткрылись, хотя он не издавал ни звука.  
      Подражая его движением, Дин прочел: «прости». После свет в глазах Кастиэля погас, и больше ангел не двигался. Дин тряс его, звал, понимая, что бесполезно, и все равно звал.  
      Внезапно Дин подумал, что разорвет Кроули на мелкие клочки, как только выберется отсюда.  
        
        
      — Очнись! — Дин пялился на мертвого Каса столько, что уже потерял счет времени. Когда же он собирается воскресать?!  
      Он положил голову ангела себе на колени, одной рукой перебирая темные волосы, а второй гладя его холодные ладони. То, чего бы он никогда себе не позволил, будь Кас жив. Получается, Дин еще и некрофил?.. Да уж.  
       Кровь из раны давно свернулась и засохла, но Кас не подавал никаких признаков жизни, и это беспокоило Дина куда больше собственных размышлений. Сколько времени ангел будет оживать? Сколько времени оживал он сам, Дин не помнил; в конце концов, он был слишком занят этой, как ее… регенерацией, и не мог следить за временем. Но его-то разорвали на клочки, а тут всего лишь одна рана! Сколько еще?!  
      Дин смотрел на спокойное бледное лицо с закрытыми глазами, разгладившиеся морщинки, темные завитки волос, приоткрытые полные губы… Окей, пусть Дин будет некрофилом, но ведь всякие выходы из обморочных состояний всегда прекращаются в самый неподходящий момент, ведь так?  
      Дин склонился над ангелом и коснулся его холодных губ своими. Это было немного страшно, немного волнительно, но в целом — ничего особенного. В том смысле, что Дин не почувствовал страстного желания заняться любовью с безжизненным телом, и прочее. Охотник отстранился и внимательно оглядел ангела.  
      Рана не изменилась, дыхания не было. На сердце у Дина похолодело — а вдруг он не воскреснет? Вдруг он умер окончательно и бесповоротно?  
        
      Треск в очередной раз отвлек его от мыслей; Дин аккуратно переложил голову Каса со своих колен на землю и поднялся, держа нож наготове. Не похоже, что эти твари чувствительны к пулям, — должно быть, у них совсем доисторическая анатомия, — но против старого доброго ножа не устоит никто.  
      На этот раз их было много, но Дин обнаружил замечательную вещь: в стаи они сбиваются чрезвычайно редко. Достаточно слегка порезать одну и быстро спрятаться, чтобы тварь решила, что это сделала та, что напротив нее. Эти не были быстры или ядовиты — скорее уж какие-то начальные версии снежного человека, правда, конечностей у них было побольше.  
      И их самих тоже! Проклятье, если они с Касом будут умирать по очереди, то так никогда и не… Внезапно тварь, собиравшаяся нанести Дину удар, от которого он думал, что не увернется, рухнула на землю, чуть не придавив охотника.  
      Кас стоял перед ним, одна рука у него была в крови — похоже, не своей.  
      Дин хотел выразить словами то облегчение, которое он испытал при виде живого ангела. Он не знал, почему получилось только резкое:  
      — Ты долго!  
      — Сам виноват! — неожиданно полуулыбнулся Кас и коснулся еще одного «снежного человека» своей рукой. Тот завопил как от ожога и прянул в сторону.  
      — С чего вдруг? — изумился Дин, увернулся от удара другой твари и пронзил ей шею.  
      — Смотрел на меня! — ангел говорил отрывисто из-за боя. — Слишком пристально! Это, — Кас развернулся и пнул врага в живот. — Мешает!  
      — Ну извини! — саркастически произнес Дин, в изумлении глядя на ангела. Никогда еще он не видел, чтобы Кастиэль вот прямо так действительно дрался, без всяких ангельских магий. А потом Дин неожиданно решился: — Я волновался за тебя!  
      — Что? — ангел обернулся, синие глаза в изумлении распахнулись. Дин видел, как к нему крался еще один «снежный человек». Только не снова!  
      — Сзади! — крикнул Дин и рванулся было на помощь, но вдруг почувствовал боль, а потом холод, а потом опять…  
      ***  
        
      Дин открыл глаза. Так, похоже, он умер и воскрес. Опять. А как же Кас?..  
      Охотник вскочил, но его беспокойство было напрасным: ангел сидел неподалеку, демонстративно отвернувшись; спина выпрямлена, пятна крови на плаще.  
      — Кас?  
      — Дин? — он повернул голову; охотнику показалось, что ангел рад его видеть. Проклятье, сейчас или никогда! Хватит с него этих постоянных умираний с кучей недосказанностей! Дин решительно шагнул вперед, но тут же остановился. Нет, проклятье, у них целая вечность на разговоры… Но.  
      Но Кас мог бы отправить Дина обратно, пока он был «мертвым». Но не отправил же. Значит, это можно считать знаком того, что он хотел, чтобы Дин остался с ним?..  
      — Почему?  
      — Почему что? — удивленно спросил ангел.  
      Дин вздохнул и продолжил — словно бросился со скалы в пропасть.  
      — Почему ты все это устроил? Всю эту затею с поглощением душ? Становлением «богом»? Убийством ангелов? С «божественными наставлениями людям»? Зачем?!  
      Ангел заморгал. Он казался растерянным и одновременно смущенным. Похоже, ему хотелось исчезнуть отсюда — или, по крайней мере, Дину так казалось. Он не хотел отвечать, но, должно быть, подумал то же самое, что и Дин. «У нас впереди вечность. Он от меня не отстанет». Наверное.  
      — Я хотел сделать мир лучше.  
      Пфф!.. Такой банальный ответ! Дин даже растерялся. Все выглядело слишком логичным и очевидным. Все хотят сделать мир лучше! Ну, может, и не все, но многие. И наверняка ангелы тоже. Нет, тут что-то не так. Они тут со времен… ну, с этих… с начала времен, в общем.  
      — Но почему сейчас? Почему здесь? Ты жил тысячелетия, а идея изменить мир пришла в голову тебе только сейчас? Почему?  
      Кас отвернулся. Довольно долго он молчал, а потом ответил.  
      — Из-за тебя, Дин.  
      — Почему?! — теперь охотник совершенно не понимал, о чем речь.  
      — Я… я жил очень долго, Дин. Я видел множество людей, я слышал невероятное количество их молитв, но я никогда не понимал их. Не понимал, почему вы, возлюбленные дети Господа, постоянно жалуетесь, почему вы не осознаете красоту и счастье вашей жизни и вашего мира. Я не понимал людей, пока не познакомился с тобой. Пока не узнал тебя, Дин. Пока не понял _тебя_.  
      — И ты решил, что я хотел бы, чтобы ты…  
      — Ты хотел, чтобы Бог навел порядок, — резко перебил его Кастиэль. — Ты хотел, чтобы вся нечисть исчезла, чтобы он разобрался со всей несправедливостью, что творится в мире, ты хотел, чтобы _зло закончилось!_  
      Дин медленно подошел и встал напротив Кастиэля, так, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
      — И ты решил стать богом для меня?  
      Ангел опустил глаза.  
      — Можно сказать и так. Кажется, я слишком сильно… — он облизнул губы, задумавшись. — Слишком сильно привязался к тебе.  
      Дин смотрел на сидящую перед ним понурую фигуру ангела и не мог поверить его словам. Правда, что ли?! И если это все действительно правда, то он, именно он, Дин, виноват во всем, что случилось! Он все портит. Он разрушает все, к чему притрагивается. Тогда уж, наверное, и терять нечего?.. Нечего ведь?!  
      Где они? В аду для монстров? Что еще ужаснее Дин может сделать для обреченного бесконечно умирать и воскресать ангела? Уж точно не…  
      Охотник сделал шаг вперед и коснулся черных волос Кастиэля. Ангел поднял голову, и пальцы Дина скользнули по его щеке; в глазах ангела светилось непонимание.  
      — Может… — Дин внезапно обнаружил, что его голос стал хриплым и срывающимся. — Может я тоже к тебе привязался, Кас. — Он схватил ангела и заставил его встать. — Знаешь, как привязываются люди?  
      И, пока Кас не успел опомниться, Дин схватил его, прижал к себе и поцеловал.  
      Он сопротивлялся только первые несколько секунд. А потом позволил языку Дина проникнуть, обвить нежный язычок ангела, засосать его, ласкать… Дин целовал Каса будто добравшийся до оазиса путешественник — жадно, быстро, глубоко, словно тот мог исчезнуть в любую секунду. Впрочем, в какой-то степени так оно и было: правда, сейчас Дин мог исчезнуть в любую секунду, захоти этого Кастиэль.  
      А потом охотник нашел в себе смелость отстраниться и взглянуть ангелу в глаза. Вид у него был скорее ошеломленный, чем выражающий неприязнь — пока не так все плохо.  
      — Глупенький, — прошептал Дин, глядя в небесную синь его глаз. — Это была всего лишь мечта. Мечты потому так и называются, что сбываются редко, и обычно ничего хорошего это не приносит. Наш мир — гнилое место, и всё может держаться только на равновесии. Уничтожь что-то одно, добро или зло — неважно, и он развалится на куски, — Дин сжал руки Каса у локтей, чтобы тот не смог двинуть его своим «телепортирующим жестом», наклонился к его уху и прошептал: — Но за то, что пытался исполнить мечту глупого человечка — спасибо.  
      Кас вздрогнул.  
      — Значит ли это… что ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня, Дин?  
      — Ага, — тихо произнес охотник. — Когда-нибудь. Например, сейчас. Я прощаю тебя, — он обнял ангела, удивляясь, почему стук его сердца не разносится эхом по всему лесу. — Вообще-то, — Дин прижал его к себе еще крепче, — кажется, я простил тебя уже давно.  
      Кас резко выдохнул, дернувшись в объятиях охотника.  
      — Ты… поэтому делаешь это со мной, Дин?  
      Дин резко отстранился и взглянул на ангела.  
      — Тебе неприятно?  
      Он помотал головой.  
      — Нет… просто я никогда не думал о… я никогда… понимаешь, раньше у меня не было сосуда так долго, чтобы я мог… а что с тобой… — Кас окончательно смутился и опустил глаза; нежный румянец залил лицо — Дин никогда бы не подумал, что найдет это зрелище таким привлекательным.  
      Он провел руками по спине ангела, одну запустил в его волосы, сжав затылок, вторая обвила талию, ну, может, чуть пониже… Дин заставил Каса приподнять голову и снова впился ртом в его нежные губы. На этот раз ангел не сопротивлялся, его руки беспорядочно метались, не зная, куда себя деть, пока Дин ласкал его язык и губы. Это было приятно. Слишком приятно для того, кто всю жизнь думал, что мужчины его совершенно не возбуждают. Впрочем, сейчас эти «мирские» мысли не интересовали Дина. Общественное мнение тут и пары слов в предложение связать не может, какая разница?  
      Он прижал к себе бедра ангела и огладил его ягодицы. Под плащом и брюками не особенно что можно нащупать, но Дин и так достаточно возбужден. По правде говоря, еще пара минут, и будет поздно вообще что-то анализировать…  
      — Кас, — Дин разорвал свой второй, такой сладкий и такой длинный поцелуй, и уставился на покрасневшего ангела. «Думал — не думал», а вид у него сейчас вполне возбужденный. И, похоже, это возбуждает Дина еще больше. — Позволь мне сделать это, Кас. Позволь мне…  
      — Хорошо, — быстро ответил ангел. Дыхание у него было прерывистым. — Если ты этого хочешь, Дин.  
      — Как будто ты не хочешь! — усмехнулся охотник и быстренько заткнул ангела поцелуем, чтобы не ввязываться в утомительную дискуссию.  
        
      А потом он прижал ангела к ближайшему дереву и ласкал до тех пор, пока Кас не расслабился и не начал отвечать на его прикосновения. Дин едва успел осознать, что они почти сползли на землю, и что Кас уже лежит перед ним на плаще в расстегнутой рубахе и с расстегнутой ширинкой, а руки Дина скользят по его горячему, такому невероятно желанному телу. Только невыносимая, болезненная теснота в паху напомнила охотнику о том, что и ему пора немного разоблачиться. Он расстегнул джинсы, приспустил трусы и почувствовал, как напряженный член, высвободившись, коснулся возбужденного члена Каса. Дин скинул куртку и завернул назад свитер, теперь касаясь ангела и грудью. У Каса было нежное, но упругое тело, но Дин не стал вдаваться в размышления о физиологии сосудов и их владельцев. Сейчас перед ним Кас, его ангел… его ангел, чуть было не уничтоживший мир ради _него_. Кошмар!  
      Он провел языком по груди Каса и поласкал нежный заострившийся сосочек. Провел пальцами по рельефу мышц — белая кожа кажется такой хрупкой и нежной… Дин коснулся ладонями ребер Каса, слегка сжал пальцы на талии и спустился к бедрам. Ангел вздрогнул и дернулся, резко выдохнув. Он закусил губу и смотрел куда-то поверх головы Дина. Охотник повторил движение, и ангел снова вздрогнул; изо рта вырвался слабый стон.  
      — Тебе нравится, — ухмыльнулся Дин, просовывая руку под поясницу Каса и лаская ягодицы, а второй сжимая его набухающий член. — Нравится, когда я тебя тут трогаю, да?  
      Кас застонал и ничего не ответил, его руки впились в предплечья Дина, а синие глаза затуманились. Такая реакция красноречивее всяких слов. Дин почувствовал, что с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы не войти в него прямо сейчас. Как там это.? Для начала надо стянуть с него брюки.  
      Дин решил, что хочет видеть его лицо во время их первого раза, поэтому снять пришлось всю штанину, чтобы трахнуть его в такой позе. Дин почувствовал, как обнаженная нога Каса прикасается к его бедру — не так быстро, мой ангел, ты и так возбуждаешь сильнее, чем положено по любым божественным канонам!  
      Проводя руками вдоль тела Кастиэля, Дин впился в его губы, исследуя, лаская мягкий послушный язычок. С этим Кас освоился быстро, и Дин почувствовал, как учащается сердцебиение от прикосновений его губ. Охотник вжимался в тело ангела, чувствуя, как трутся друг о друга их напряженные члены; кажется, он уже просто не может терпеть… Дин коснулся пальцами губ Кастиэля, проникая в его рот, ангел с охотой начал их облизывать — понял или ему просто нравится прикасаться к Дину так же, как и Дину к нему?..  
      Охотник вынул увлажненные пальцы из его рта, не упустив возможность еще раз коснуться мягких губ, а затем медленно и осторожно вставил один палец в анус Каса. По правде говоря, он ожидал большего сопротивления, но мышечное колечко податливо впустило и первый, и второй пальцы, а ангел застонал так неожиданно громко, что Дин испугался, как бы именно сейчас сюда не сбежались все обитатели Чистилища.  
      Охотник медленно почти вынул пальцы из задницы Каса, потом вставил обратно; в то же время он ласкал его возбужденный член, ласкал, представляя, что ласкает свой, только аккуратнее, потому что это был Кас. Разгоряченный, прерывисто дышащий, обнаженный Кас, чьи руки судорожно цеплялись за руки Дина, а с приоткрытых губ слетали слишком откровенные стоны. Его хрупкий странный ангел, который сейчас выглядел развратнее и желаннее всех суккубов ада. Охотник почувствовал, что его собственное возбуждение достигло предела; он вынул пальцы из Каса и приставил член к узкой дырочке, толкнулся раз, другой… Какое это было наслаждение, так медленно входить в него, постепенно растягивая, и ощущать на шее горячее дыханье, вырывавшееся изо рта вместе со стонами…  
      — Господи, Кас…  
      Дин полностью вошел в ангела, не сдержав стона, а затем проник и в его рот, засасывая гибкий язычок. А потом он двинул бедрами назад, позволяя Касу привыкнуть к члену, затем снова медленно вперед, снова назад, и еще раз… а потом Дин понял, что больше не способен сдерживаться ни секунды.  
      Он схватил ангела за плечи и за бедра, и начал трахать его так, будто это последний секс в его жизни, будто больше Дин никогда не будет трахаться — не только с Кастиэлем — ни с кем вообще. Он кусал его губы, царапаясь о щетину, и засасывал язык так, будто не мог допустить, чтобы у Каса осталось хоть одно не заполненное им отверстие. Каждая судорога наслаждения его тела передавалась Дину, и ему казалось, что они слились в нечто единое, совершенно неразличимое и неразделимое существо, которое, впрочем, пребывало на вершине блаженства.  
      В какой-то момент глаза Каса затуманились, а его стоны стали по-настоящему громкими, он весь изогнулся, задрожал, обвил шею Дина руками и кончил, глядя на него полным наслаждения взглядом. Дин ловил губами его резкие вдохи, словно желая их отобрать, а потом понял, что уже не может остановиться, охотник все ускорял и ускорял темп, вбиваясь в упругую плоть, то задерживая дыхание, то опять его отпуская, главное — не останавливаться, до тех пор, пока… Обессиленный собственным оргазмом Кас извивался под ним, принадлежал ему весь, целиком, только ему… Его ангел. Дин почти рычал, следуя бешеному темпу и следя за разгоряченным ангелом; потом охотник задержал дыхание, впившись пальцами в шею и задницу Каса, и кончил, издав стон не менее громкий, чем ранее ангел. Как же охуенно.  
      Дин свалился на Каса, вдавив того в землю и прижавшись к его горячему телу. По ребрам и спине стекали капельки пота. Кас молчал, судорожно дыша. Дин чувствовал низом живота его облегчившийся член и сперму на коже. А его член по-прежнему внутри Каса. Может быть, еще разок?..  
      Нет, кажется, они и так занимались этим слишком долго. Здесь живет слишком много чудовищ.  
      Успокоив дыханье, Дин приподнялся на локтях, отстранившись. Ему было приятно, что под конец Кас все-таки положил ему руки на шею, и теперь они лежали в обнимку, как…  
      — Я люблю тебя, Кас, — шепнул Дин на ушко ангелу. Потом коснулся его приоткрытых губ своими. Нежный легкий поцелуй напоследок. — Так что не смей отправлять меня обратно без тебя.  
      Он посмотрел в лицо ангела и улыбнулся. Синие глаза сияли ярче любых звезд. Кас слабо покачал головой.  
       — Не буду, Дин.  
      Охотник коснулся рукой его волос и скулы, провел пальцами по щеке и подбородку.  
      — Мы же останемся тут навсегда, да?  
      Ангел попытался пожать плечами.  
      — Я не знаю, Дин. Скорей всего. Но вечность, проведенная с тобой… пусть даже мне придется умереть множество раз… она ст **o** ит того.  
      Дин рассмеялся. Почему-то именно сейчас он понял, что нужно делать. Вернее, что должен сделать Кас, чтобы снова стать легким. Дин наклонился и прошептал на ухо ангелу, словно кто-то здесь мог их подслушивать. Глаза Кастиэля расширились от изумления; затем, кажется, в них мелькнуло понимание, а потом и радость.  
      — Я… постараюсь.  
      — Вот и замечательно, — Дин прижал к себе ангела, коснувшись губами его шеи; охотнику совершенно не хотелось расставаться с ним ни на миг. — Я буду тебе помогать.  
      — Я люблю тебя, Дин.  
      ***  
        
      «Прости себя».


End file.
